Chameleon imprint
by Lupis Album
Summary: Cammie is Jacob's cousin, she's going into hiding because the circle is out to get her so she has gone to stay in La push Washington with her uncle Billy and Jake, where she meets a certain wolf, will she be an imprint or will a past love ruin it all? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Gallagher girls crossover: Twilight

Title: Chameleon imprint

Pairing: Cammie and Sam

Summary: Cammie is Jacob's cousin, she's going into hiding because the circleis out to get her so she has gone to stay in La push Washington with her uncle Billy and Jake, where she meets a certain wolf, will she be an imprint or will a past love ruin it all? read to find out.

Cammie's POV

I stood at baggage claim, gettng my bags as I looked around to see my uncle Billy with a dark muscular man with chocolate brown and a glowing tan but back to Billy who was standing with a sign that said 'Cammie Ann Black' you see my mum's last name isn't Cameron but is in fact Black. I walked up to him and said "Uncle Billy?".

He replied with "Cammie! Look at you, all grown up, you look just like your mother," he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug, for old man in a wheelchair he sure had a lot of strength. "Cammie, you remeber your younger cousin Jacob, right?" This was Jake, he looked like he was on steroids.

"Course I do, how you been Jakey?" I asked shocked.

His reply was "I've been good, just look at ya, have ya shrunk or something?" that hit home, You see I'm only 5ft 2" so I'm not that short but Zach always called me short and when I caught him and Tina kissing, anyone who calls me short hit home.

"No but what do they feed you down on the Res?" that caused both men to laugh it off.

"Well Cam, come on let's get you settled..." Uncle Billy was cut of by my phone. I mouthed sorry to him as I anwsered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Cameron Ann Morgan! Where the hell are you? You're mother said you went to your uncle's but you don't have an uncle because if you did, you would have told me!" I had to remove the phone away form my ear Bex was that loud. I got two confused looks from Uncle Billy and Jake.

"Hey Bex, yes what my mum said is in fact true, my mum and Abby have a half brother, so I would usually go there in the winter for a couple of weeks but I have to go now because of Cavan plus the thing with Zach is threatning me. I wish you could be here with me but you have to keep control of macey, because Liz and her talk about chaos. I hope you understand bexy ut right now I have to go, see you in a couple of months, bye Bex." by the time I had finished on the phone Uncle Billy, Jake and I had walked to an old chevy truck. "Sorry uncle Billy but my friends worry when I'm not at Gallagher because their like the sisters I never had, and since my ex Zach has been threatning me, they are more protective then usual."

We all got into the car, "It's alright Camster, well Jake take us home, Cam there might be some lads that might intimidate you and they might try to hurt you."

"Sounds like a day in Gallagher." I mumbleded, but it was too quiet for them to hear or so I thought when I got another confused look from Jake.

"What was that Cammie?" Uncle Billy asked, I replied with short "Nothing."

Sam's POV


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher girls or Twilight. :(**

**Previously**

We all got into the car, "It's alright Camster, well Jake take us home, Cam there might be some lads that might intimidate you and they might try to hurt you."

"Sounds like a day in Gallagher." I mumbleded, but it was too quiet for them to hear or so I thought when I got another confused look from Jake.

"What was that Cammie?" Uncle Billy asked, I replied with short "Nothing."

**Sam's POV**

When Jake and Billy left for billy's niece, the rest of the pack and Elder's were thinking 'what would she be like?' or in the pack's case who would imprint on her?'. But all I could think was what would we tell her, 'cause she didn't kow about the wolves.

Paul spoke up after 10 mins saying " Ok, if this 'Cammie' is staying, she would notice that jake leaves the house during the night, and we can't swap him with any of us because we have imprints but Embry is already on, Seth's ill, and Collin and Brady aren't ready to go alone since they only just phased." _He had a point._

"Paul's right," I said agreeing.

"Then we tell her, but only if Billy says so, 'cause he knows her better than..." Sue was cut off by an old chevy truck pulled into the drive.**(See profile for truck.)**

Jake jumped out of the truck to get billy's wheelchair and a pair of duffel bags, when the most gorgeous girl in the world hopped out, her golden hair with blue at the tips blowing in the wind and her tanned skin glowing in the rare sun of forks/la push, "Well at least she's hot," Way to ruin the moment Paul. She looked my way and I meet the clearest blue eyes you could ever see, oh no! Billy and Jake are going to kill me, I IMPRINTED!

TBC...


End file.
